


Black Shadow

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [16]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Revenge, he royally deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Zevran deals with the shadows of his past the way they taught him to. Some demand attention sooner than others.
Series: Mixed Gems [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/426010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Black Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fellow in this bit of Zevran's dialogue: 
> 
> “I…wanted to tell the Crows what we had done. Our mistake. Taliesin convinced me not to. That it would be a foolish waste. So we reported that Rinna had died in the attempt. We needn’t have bothered. The Crows knew what we had done. The Master who disliked me told me so to my face. He said the Crows knew, and they didn’t care. And one day my turn would come.”

Zevran dropped from the window sill silently, moved to the bed silently. But he didn’t want to kill the man in his sleep. No, he wanted him to know, first.

The Crow master woke with a drop of his blood already forming on the tip of Zevran’s dagger. He opened his mouth, presumably to shout for his guards, but Zevran twisted the blade a little. 

“Ah ah ah--do not bother, please. They are sleeping very deeply. Though I suppose you may test if you wish.”

The master squinted, peering into the depths of Zevran’s hood, so Zevran used his free hand to push it back.

“You! The snot-nosed little braggart. I thought you got yourself killed in Ferelden.”

Zevran smiled. “Sadly for you, it was not yet my time. I paid for Rinna’s death in life. It falls to you to pay in death.”

Clearly, the man still didn’t believe his end was here.

“Rinna? Who...the little elven pretender?! She was nothing.”

“Ah yes, she was nothing, and I was nothing, and you, you are nothing. It is as you said. My turn will come someday. But as it transpires, yours will come first. For Rinna. And for me.”

And because he was no longer half so interested in bragging as in doing, Zevran ran the blade up through the man’s chin and into his skull. He took a moment to watch shock fade to blankness before he turned to leave.


End file.
